ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Organization XIII Part 2
Story Alien X: Now that you realize that all hope is lost. Allow me to introduce you to some former associates of mine. Behold, the Absent Silhouettes of the Organization. John: Absent Silhouettes? Alien X: The bodies of those you’ve defeated, programmed only to kill. Alien X raises his hand, an energy wave firing. It hits the ground in front of John, it forming into four humanoid forms. Lexaeus, Zexion, Luxord and Xion spawn, all with blank stairs. John: (Deadpan) Seriously. Alien X doesn’t bring people back from the dead. Even if these are copies, something’s up. Lexaeus transforms into Armodrillo, Zexion into Ghostfreak, taking his true form, Luxord into Eon, and Xion into Granodite. John: Oh well. Let’s get this over with. Ghostfreak appears behind John, trapping him in his tentacles. John struggles to get free, as Armodrillo charges in, going to punch him. John glows, and turns into Nanomech, dodging the fist with ease. He fires a bioelectric blast, hitting Armodrillo in the face, causing him to back up. Ghostfreak extends tentacles, Nanomech dodging and firing bioelectric blasts back. Armodrillo starts pumping his jackhammer, and punches the air, a shockwave hitting Nanomech, knocking to the ground. Eon stands over him, firing a time blast. Nanomech shifts to Diamondhead, uppercutting Eon back. Diamondhead: Nice try. But no dice. Eon fires a time blast, Granodite fires a mana blast, and Ghostfreak fires a beam of darkness. Crystals grow out of the ground, reflecting the attacks away. Armodrillo pumps his jackhammers, punching the ground, the earthquake shattering the crystals. Diamondhead jumps away, when he’s enwrapped in Ghostfreak’s tentacles. He grows crystals on his body, slicing his way free. He punches Ghostfreak, who turns intangible, as a mana blast flies through him, hitting and knocking Diamondhead back. Diamondhead: Ugh! Four against one. All of them transformed and in their signature forms. Out of the ones they normally used, anyway. Eon forms a time blade, charging at Diamondhead. Diamondhead parries with a blade hand, kicking him away. Armodrillo pumps his jackhammer, and punches the air, forming a shockwave. Diamondhead shifts to Big Chill, turning intangible, the shockwave not harming him. Big Chill phases through Armodrillo, freezing him. Ghostfreak fires a beam of darkness, which Big Chill dodges, and he freezes Ghostfreak. Granodite fires mana blasts, Big Chill dodging and using his freeze breath, freezing her lower body. Big Chill: Relax, Xion. I’m trying to save you right now. (Granodite uses her mana to break free from the ice, Big Chill hovering backwards. He turns, seeing Armodrillo pumping his jackhammers to break free, as Eon uses his time ray to free Ghostfreak.) Alright. Time to end this. Big Chill shifts to Pacifista, firing a laser from his hand. The laser hits Ghostfreak, tearing through his body, disintegrating him. Armodrillo charges up and punches Pacifista, causing him to skid slightly, though no damage was done. Pacifista uppercuts Armodrillo into the air, firing a hand laser, hitting him in the chest, being destroyed. Eon fires a time ray, hitting Pacifista, bouncing off. He fires a laser, and Eon creates a time portal, trying to teleport. He teleports, the laser going into the portal, exploding inside, destroying Eon. Pacifista: Only one left. (Granodite blasts Pacifista with mana, as he turns to face her. Pacifista reverts, as John sees the discontent on Granodite’s face.) John: Last time, you asked me to kill you. Now, I’m doing it to save you from this fate. (John summons Rustic.) Try not to struggle. Granodite fires mana blasts, as John charges in, deflecting the mana. He swings Rustic at Granodite, who blocks with a mana shield. Her mana hair then stretches, wrapping around John. John breathes fire, singeing the hair to let him break free. John charges in, and strikes Granodite in the chest, appearing behind her. Granodite has a smile on her face, as her body breaks away. End Scene Kairi is pounding on the bubble of her pocket dimension, as Alien X fires an energy wave. She turns, seeing the energy wave form into Xigbar, Saïx, Axel and Larxene. Kairi: You guys? Axel. Sorry to have to do this. Xigbar turns into Shadow Lance, Saïx turns into Gymosis, Axel into Heatblast, and Larxene into Buzzshock. Buzzshock: Hahahahaha! Buzzshock flies forward, with a lightning arm, as Kairi turns into AmpFibian, absorbing the electricity. AmpFibian releases a lightning explosion, Buzzshock absorbing some lightning, and Gymosis absorbing it as well. Shadow Lance teleports away, appearing over AmpFibian, firing Chaos Spears. AmpFibian swims through the air, dodging as she shoots lightning at him, Shadow Lance teleporting away. Heatblast shoots a stream of fire at her, her countering with lightning. AmpFibian: Fighting one of these guys is hard enough. But four? Gymosis fires an electric blast, AmpFibian absorbing it. AmpFibian fires lightning back, Gymosis absorbing it. Gymosis fire electricity back, as AmpFibian shifts to Big Shot, taking it with no problem. She rolls on her stomach, and body slams Gymosis, knocking him back. Heatblast hits her with fireballs, Big Shot turning to him. Big Shot: Hate to do this to you, Axel. Big Shot bounces off her stomach, and crashes into the ground in front of Heatblast, Heatblast flying back into the air. She bounces into the air, Shadow Lance appearing, kicking her away. Shadow Lance fires Chaos Spears, which knock Big Shot back. Buzzshock appears next to Gymosis, who grabs her, absorbing her essence. She is gone, as Gymosis’ body sparks with electricity. Big Shot shifts to Chromastone, as she absorbs the chaos mana. She fires an ultraviolet ray back at Shadow Lance, hitting him hard in the chest. He crashes down, and charges at her. The two collide, at a stalemate. Chromastone blasts him with an ultraviolet ray from her horn, destroying Shadow Lance. Gymosis fires giant electric blasts at Chromastone, knocking her down. Chromastone: You again. Chromastone absorbs the next electric blast, firing an ultraviolet ray back. The two fire attacks, stalemating. Heatblast shoots fire, hitting Chromastone, enveloping her in flames. The attacks stop, Gymosis and Heatblast waiting. A time ray fires through the flames, Gymosis grabbing Heatblast and throws him into the attack path, the time ray obliterating Heatblast. Eon comes out of the smoke, firing time spheres. Gymosis zips through with electric speed, firing an electric blast at Eon. Eon forms a time shield, and fires a time pulse wave, hitting Gymosis, obliterating him. Eon reverts. Kairi: Sorry again, Axel. End Scene King Mickey watches Alien X release an energy wave, as the energy forms into Xaldin, Vexen, Demyx and Marluxia in front of him. Mickey: Bringing them back to life? That shouldn’t be possible! Xaldin turns into Grey Meteor, Vexen turns into Big Chill, Demyx turns into Chaos Reign, and Marluxia turns into Wildvine. Wildvine stretches his arms at King Mickey, who repels them with his Keyblade. Grey Meteor flies at him, as King Mickey parries his fist, striking him hard and knocking him back. Mickey: Pearl! (He fires a Pearl spell, knocking Grey Meteor away.) Chaos Reign wraps around him, trapping King Mickey. King Mickey struggles, as Big Chill phases out of the ground, freezing King Mickey and Chaos Reign. The ice starts to crack, as King Mickey breaks free, Aeroga forming around him. Chaos Reign’s frozen remains fade away, King Mickey standing tall. King Mickey: You sacrificed one of your own? (Wildvine throws seed bombs, which are repelled off of King Mickey’s vortex.) Okay then. 'Firaga! ' (King Mickey shoots a large fireball from the tip of his Keyblade, hitting Wildvine, burning him away.) King Mickey flips backwards to dodge a fist from Grey Meteor. Grey Meteor fires laser vision at him, which King Mickey repels. He charges in, striking Grey Meteor several times, who has his arms up to take the attack. Big Chill uses his freeze breath, freezing King Mickey’s vortex, which slams into Grey Meteor, knocking him back. King Mickey strikes Grey Meteor once more, destroying him. Mickey: One more. Big Chill uses his freeze breath, as King Mickey flips and dodges, striking Big Chill, destroying him. King Mickey lands, and points his Keyblade at the bubble barrier of the pocket dimension. He fires a beam of light, it dispersing the pocket dimension. John sees King Mickey’s success, and fires a beam of light from Rustic. Kairi does the same from Oathkeeper, and the dimensions are unlocked. The three join back together, looking for Alien X. John: He’s gone. Mickey: He couldn’t get too far. Phantom X: He could get as far as he wishes. The group turns, seeing Phantom X. Phantom X transforms into Diagoneir, roaring into the sky. He fires a fire laser, John blocking with a mana shield. King Mickey charges in, jumping and striking Diagoneir several times. Kairi charges in, Diagoneir’s tail swiping by, knocking her away. John envelops Rustic in mana, creating a mana blade, slashing at Diagoneir several times. Diagoneir’s body is lit aflame by green fire, as he flies at them. John charges, and jumps, hitting Diagoneir in the head, causing him to tumble down. The three charge, and strike simultaneously, Diagoneir fading away from the attack. Alien X: This isn’t over. (Alien X materializes, the shockwave pushing the heroes back. He raises his arms, as ethereal blades resembling Alien X’s color form. The ethereal blades swing at the heroes, them parrying the attacks.) John: Give it up, Xemnas! (He parries an ethereal blade, firing a mana blast, doing no damage.) You obviously can’t take us on. Alien X: I can, and I will. Kairi: Why hasn’t he just killed us yet? John: It’s against Alien X’s policy. Plus, it’s not like the personalities could, (His voice dies off.) agree. That’s it. We can’t fight him like this. We have to get inside. (John turns into Super John, grabbing Kairi and King Mickey.) Kairi: Hey! Super John: Hang on! Super John twitches his foot, as he rams into Alien X, a hole formed in his body. The hole reforms, Super John gone. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kairi *King Mickey Villains *Xemnas *Absent Silhouettes **Xigbar **Xaldin **Vexen **Lexaeus **Zexion **Saïx **Axel **Demyx **Luxord **Marluxia **Larxene **Phantom X **Xion Aliens By John *Nanomech *Diamondhead *Big Chill *Pacifista *Super John By Kairi *AmpFibian *Big Shot *Chromastone *Eon By Xemnas *Alien X By Xigbar *Shadow Lance By Xaldin *Grey Meteor By Vexen *Big Chill By Lexaeus *Armodrillo By Zexion *Ghostfreak (normal and true form) By Saïx *Gymosis By Axel *Heatblast By Demyx *Chaos Reign By Luxord *Eon By Marluxia *Wildvine By Larxene *Buzzshock By Phantom X *Diagoneir By Xion *Granodite Trivia *This episode has the most people transforming in it than any other in the John Smith 10 Franchise. *Kairi is the only character with a confirmed signature form to not use it. *This episode was the inspiration for the idea of signature aliens, as this episode was planned out before the series started. *While the Absent Silhouettes were stronger than the originals in the games, here they seem to be weaker, only having one transformation, and taken down by lower level attacks. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga